


Betrothal

by Geekygirl24



Series: Marvel OTPs [17]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Stephen Strange & Wong Friendship, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Ironstrange Medieval AU





	Betrothal

“Your nice cloak, Your Highness.” His manservant, Happy, said impatiently, tugging Tony’s favourite red and gold cloak off of his shoulders, “Your Father has specific instructions for you not to wear this. After all, you don’t meet your betrothed every day.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, popping another blueberry in his mouth, “Already met him, remember?” he snarked, ignoring the nudging and pushing and prodding, “Arrogant git?”

 

“That’s the pot calling the cauldron black.” Happy sighed, every long-suffering and exasperated, “As I recall, you weren’t much better.”

 

“…. I could have you locked up you know.”

 

“You’d miss me.”

 

Tony just grunted, finally tugging free, “Anyway, I was perfectly charming last time.” He muttered defensively, scowling when he heard chuckling from the doorway, his closest friend and personal Knight, Rhodey making his way inside.

 

“You pulled his hair and told him the white streaks made him look like a Granddad.” Rhodey almost wheezed through the laughter, taking a seat on Tony’s bed, “Didn’t you take etiquette lessons?”

 

“I was forced into them and hated every second.”

 

“Yeah, it showed.”

 

“Alright, everyone out!” Tony groaned, storming back over to the closest, determined not to face anymore of his friends’ laughter.

 

“Don’t forget your boots!” Happy called after him.

 

Out of spite, Tony picked out the ugliest ones he could find.

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

“You’re acting like we’re sending you to the gallows,” Wong stated, his stoic look broken by the amused look in his eyes as Stephen slowly tugged his formal clothes on.

 

“Yes well, you might as well be,” Stephen muttered in reply, groaning as Wong actually laughed, clearly taking enjoyment in his Prince’s misery.

 

“Wear the red cloak, it suits you.” 

 

Stephen ignored him, reaching out for his blue one with the gold trimming, only to yelp as Wong slapped his hand away and shoved the red cloak into his arms.

 

“Why are you being so stubborn Your Highness?”

 

“Because I don’t want to do this!” Scarred hands struggled with the cloak. One terrible tragedy involving a horse and carriage and his studies were set back years, “The last time I met his Royal Pratness, he was rude and- “

 

“- and a child.” Wong scolded, “You were not much better.”

 

“I didn’t continuously push him down and tease him about his hair or skin!” Stephen snapped, grabbing his belt and ignoring how Wong attempted to take his shoulder.

 

“No…” Wong sighed, “… but you did taunt him about not having magical abilities, telling him that brains alone wouldn’t protect his kingdom.”

 

Stephen flushed in embarrassment at the reminder. It was true, that he’d been cruel back then, but only as a response to Prince Anthony’s own teasing… that didn’t make him a bad person, did it?

 

“Try and remember that it’s been more than ten years since you’ve seen each other…” Wong sighed, slapping Stephen’s shoulder when he muttered something about it being “not long enough”, “… Come on. Put that cloak on. We need to be downstairs in ten minutes.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………..

 

Tony stormed downstairs, red and gold cloak billowing out behind him. The servants were practically jumping out of his way to avoid getting trampled.

 

He could still remember when him and Stephen first met…. How proud his Dad had been to marry off his ‘useless’ son to the Kingdom of Magic, and how little say he had in it all.

 

He’d been ten, and even then, his Dad wasn’t afraid to lock him in the cells for the night if the child dared to go against him.

 

Stephen had just been any other Prince he’d been forced to meet…. A little bit taller than Tony, clutching to his books. He could remember being curious about what the books were about, chattering eagerly about his family’s weapons business, up until the point where Stephen snapped something at him.

 

He couldn’t remember what the other Prince said, but he remembered that it was cruel. Tony retaliated and soon, their parents were having to get involved.

 

Tony winced in memory of the punishment he’d received for that breach of etiquette – he wouldn’t forget it anytime soon.

 

Looking back, maybe boasting about his weapons wasn’t the most endearing thing in the world…. And maybe he did sort of deserve whatever the prince said. However, he still didn’t think that that boy grew up to be someone worth marrying.

 

“Well, don’t you look like an actual prince.” Rhodey smirked, ignoring the dirty look Tony shot him, “Ready for your sentence- I mean, ready to meet your future husband?” Again, he ignored the dirty look, “Come on Tony, all you need to do it walk down the aisle and sit next to your parents. They’ll announce your betrothal to the rest of the court and then you act like you’re pleased about it. Nothing to it.”

 

Tony new that he was right, but he wasn’t going to admit that to Rhodey as the other man messed about with the collar of his cloak. Once he’d finished, he nudged Tony closer to the door.

 

“Go on… be your usual charming self.”

 

Tony didn’t even bother to force a smile on his face, entering the main hall and keeping the blank look on his face. He walked forwards until he reached the central aisle, vaguely making out the figures of his parents in the distance. He stopped, waiting for the trumpets that would indicate that Prince Stephen had arrived.

 

Less than a minute later, he felt someone move to stand by his side. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the man he hadn’t seen since they were children.

 

The breath all seemed to leave his body in one fell swoop.

 

The gangly boy and grown into a slim, tall man, the strength evident in his arms as he towered slightly over Tony. There was clearly intelligence behind his grey eyes, his mouth curved into a sly smile… he was gorgeous.

 

Before Tony could say anything, the horns shook him back to reality.

 

“I- “He cleared his throat nervously, glancing down the aisle, “- I suppose we should go.”

 

“Hmmmm, yes I suppose we should.”

 

……………………………………………………………………………….

 

Stephen hadn’t anticipated this.

 

The bully of his childhood had turned into someone who was exactly his type. Gorgeous… clearly intelligent… warm brown eyes and a well-groomed beard. He stood a little over a head shorter than Stephen, clearly confident despite his heart and the soft blue glow that shone through his tunic.

 

According to rumours, it was a device that kept the Prince’s heart beating.

 

Slowly, he held out his elbow, smiling softly when Tony took it, setting off down the aisle, both of them automatically matching each other’s speed. When they reached the end of the aisle, at the front of the Great Hall, they both bowed to their parents.

 

Tony’s father, King Howard nodded back at them, before raising his voice in order to be heard. “With great joy, today we announce the engagement of Prince Anthony of the House of Stark, and Prince Stephen, Heir to the Sorcerer Supreme. It is with a glad heart, that we bring two families and two kingdoms together under one rule!”

 

Silently, he encouraged the pair the turn around to face the audience.

 

“My I present, Prince Anthony and Prince Stephen, your future Kings.”

 

A thunderous applause was the response, and Stephen found himself stunned at the sound, hands twitching nervously. Within seconds however, a hand was over his own, providing a source of comfort. “Thank you…” he whispered, “… husband.”

 

Tony smirked, “You’re very welcome…. Husband.” With a sly smirk, he leant up slightly and kissed Stephen on the cheek, the smirk only widening as the crowd went wild.

 

It was clear that he thought he’d gotten the upper hand.

 

However, he clearly didn’t expect the slight pinch on his arse judging by the way he jumped. At the shocked look on Tony’s face, Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

Perhaps this really would all work out in the end.


End file.
